


self-control

by seeingrightly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: Neil’s self-control was questionable at best. Everyone who’d seen him in front of a camera knew that. He said things he shouldn’t to people he shouldn’t.He was a lot better at controlling himself than people thought, though. He had to be. A life on the run meant never drawing attention to themselves, staying quiet and contained until someone was on their tail, and then snapping, and then withdrawing again. It meant never letting anyone close enough to suspect, to sniff him out, to trigger a change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving everything over from tumblr so here's two disconnected snippets i wrote about a werewolf au concept, plus [here](http://ch3ry1b10ss0m.tumblr.com/post/151488522402/au-werewolf-andrewneil-i-cannot-rest-about) is some additional worldbuilding which will also be lost if tumblr dies but w/e

Neil’s self-control was questionable at best. Everyone who’d seen him in front of a camera knew that. He said things he shouldn’t to people he shouldn’t.

He was a lot better at controlling himself than people thought, though. He had to be. A life on the run meant never drawing attention to themselves, staying quiet and contained until someone was on their tail, and then snapping, and then withdrawing again. It meant never letting anyone close enough to suspect, to sniff him out, to trigger a change.

Neil wasn’t sure, exactly, what his mom meant by that. He knew she didn’t just mean people pissing him off or scaring him. He knew it had something to do with the way he started to notice girls at a certain age. But he didn’t know exactly how it worked, what might set him off, and he’d never intended to find out.

And then Andrew kissed him on the roof, startling him, lingering just long enough for Neil to feel something in him hitch. Andrew kissed him and Neil forgot himself and let loose a - a sound, something he’d never heard himself make.

Weapons are meant to be quiet.

Andrew had pulled away and placed a hand over Neil’s mouth.

“Hm,” he’d said, tapping his thumb where it rested on Neil’s chin. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Disoriented, Neil wondered if he meant the werewolf thing or just his kissing abilities in general. He leaned back to free his mouth without moving Andrew’s hand away.

“So I need practice,” he said, which was true either way.

“You don’t swing,” Andrew reminded him. “And I’m not interested in puppy training.”

He stood up and turned to leave the roof.

“What, your self-control is perfect?” Neil asked before he thought better of it. “You never almost nip Roland?”

Andrew stilled, and after a long moment turned around to look at Neil.

“You really have no idea,” he said, almost to himself, before adding more directly, “Roland is one too. One with much more self-restraint than you. I’m not an idiot.”

“Fine,” Neil said, standing as well. “You don’t have to show me. But you could at least tell me.”

“Why?” Andrew asked. “It is of no consequence to a man who doesn’t swing.”

And then he’d left Neil on the roof, wondering if he should say that he really would rather Andrew show him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil heard Andrew coming long before anyone else did, but that didn’t prepare him for the sight of Andrew barrelling into the doorway, shoving the officer into the wall and pushing past him. There was a handcuff dangling from his wrist, broken free from its other half, and Neil could hear Wymack jogging up the stairs somewhere outside.

Neil heard Andrew coming long before anyone else did, but that didn’t prepare him for the sight of Andrew barrelling into the doorway, shoving the officer into the wall and pushing past him. There was a handcuff dangling from his wrist, broken free from its other half, and Neil could hear Wymack jogging up the stairs somewhere outside.

Neil had a moment to be grateful that the team already knew about both of them, that both officers were firmly planted behind Andrew, that Andrew had such incredible self-control even in his darkest moments.

Andrew moved toward Neil just slowly enough to still seem human. He grimaced slightly before speaking in German, quietly enough that only Neil’s enhanced ears would pick it up.

“You smell like them,” he said. “You smell like -”

He reached up to touch the bandages on one side of Neil’s face. They’d used wolfsbane, of course. They wanted to leave lasting marks. Neil let him peel away the bandages. When Andrew dropped the one that had been covering his burns, already mostly just scarring, onto the floor between them, Neil noticed small tears in the fabric that could only have come from a brief appearance of Andrew’s claws.

“I’m all healed,” Neil said, loudly and in english, because Wymack was staring at him in horror from the doorway.

One of the officers shot Neil a weird look, so he spoke again, looking at Andrew more than Wymack.

“I’m going to be fine,” he said. “It’s just some scarring.”

Andrew brought up one hand, claw-free, and touched his fingertips to the edge of the mark. Instantly, Neil’s cheek burned white-hot, blinding him, pitching him forward until Andrew caught his forehead against his shoulder, his other hand going to the back of Neil’s neck. When Neil could see again, he noticed Andrew touching his thumb to his fingertips as though he had been burned too.

Andrew spoke for only Neil again, deadly soft.

“Did they use this kind of wolfsbane everywhere?” he asked.

Everywhere. Everywhere they hurt him - both of Neil’s cheeks. His hands and all the way up his arms.

“No,” Neil gasped, sagging in relief, letting Andrew hold his weight. “They saved it for last.”

“Sit up,” Andrew said, but he kept his hand on the back of Neil’s neck, and he pressed the bandage back into place over the burn with careful fingers. “Now tell me what happened.”


End file.
